Zoombinis 2: Xenia and Alexander's return
by xeniafranklin
Summary: Xenia and Alexander return to Zoombinis Logical Journey. At the end, Xenia falls in love with Shyler.


Zoombinis 2: Xenia and Alexander's Return

Characters:

Arno-A grouchy and mean male troll who is the mandolin player of the Italian band.

Willa- A tomboyish and bossy female troll who is the bass player of the Italian band.

Shyler- A cute and kind male troll who is the accordion player of the Italian band whom Xenia is in love with. He's also very shy and sweet.

Captain Cajun- The owner of the ferryboat.

Ulla- The owner of Hotel Dimensia.

Ferrous- A beautiful female gaurd who is the wife of Onyx and the mother of Imagenous and Crystal and the keyboardist of the Rock Band. She is often kind of picky like her daughter, Crystal.

Onyx- A lazy owl-like male gaurd who is the husband of Ferrous and the father of Imagenous and Crystal and the drummer of the Rock Band. He is slightly similar to Alexander.

Imagenous- A grouchy male gaurd who is the son of Ferrous and Onyx and the brother of Crystal and also the guitarist of the Rock Band.

Crystal- A tomboyish female gaurd who is the daughter of Ferrous and Onyx and the sister of Imagenous and also the tambourinist of the Rock Band. She's also similar to Xenia, and different than her brother, Imagenous.

Meanwhile at Zoombiniville Theater…

(CRYSTAL TAKES A SIP OUT OF HER DRINK)

Imagenous: Crystal, will you please hurry?

Crystal: What? You don't want to miss the show don't ya?

Imagenous: Hmph!

Arno: Popcorn, please!

Willa: Sure!

Ulla: Uh, the movie is about to start.

Xenia and Alexander were on their way to Zoombini Isle when they saw two bloats pass by.

"Did you hear something?" asked Xenia.

"Heck no." said Alexander.

"Let's go." said Xenia.

She and Alexander went up a hill until they came to two cliff faces.

"Come on, we have to cross the bridges before they fall down." said Alexander.

"Let's go cross those fucking bridges." said Xenia.

Xenia started to cross the right bridge, and the cliff was about to sneeze.

"AAAAAH-CHOO!"

"Let's cross the other damn bridge." decided Xenia.

She crossed the left bridge. "Holy cow, I did it!"

Alexander tried to cross the left bridge but the cliff sneezed "AAAH-CHOO!"

"What the-omigosh!" he exclaimed.

He crossed the right bridge. "Finally!"

"Come on, bitch, let's go." said Xenia.

She and Alexander came to a stone face divided into two caves.

"What the heck is that?" gasped Xenia.

"It looks like a freakin' woman!" mocked Alexander.

He and Xenia went inside.

"We've got visitors!" announced Crystal. "Do we let 'em in?"

"I love Crystal!" said Xenia.

"Her mouth is so big! I hate her!" snorted Alexander.

Xenia crossed a path next to Imagenous, but he stopped her.

Imagenous laughed manically, but Xenia said "Ohhhhhh fffffuuuuuucccckkk…."

Xenia crossed a path next to Crystal and near Ferrous.

"Hmmmmm…." said Crystal.

Before Xenia could go into the cave, Ferrous stopped her.

"Wrong way." said Ferrous.

Xenia crossed a path near Onyx.

"Kinda slow, ain't ya?" said Crystal, slowly.

"Ahem." said Onyx.

"YEEEESSSS!" said Xenia, jumping up.

Alexander tried to cross the same path next to Crystal, but she stopped him.

"Uh uh." warned Crystal.

Alexander crossed a path near Onyx and next to Imagenous.

"Well, you're oka-" started Imagenous, but as Alexander was about to get inside the cave, Onyx stopped him.

"Many tries, few succeed." noted Onyx.

"Holy frick!" exclaimed Alexander.

He crossed the path near Ferrous.

"Go ahead, go ahead." said Imagenous.

"Finally!" said Alexander.

"Come on dick, let's go." said Xenia.

She and Alexander left.

"Say hi to Arno!" said Crystal.

"Who the heck is Arno?" asked Alexander.

" A pizza troll!" said Xenia.

She and Alexander found Arno, Willa, and Shyler standing on their stones.

Each troll jumped off their rock.

Shyler's tummy began to rumble.

"I'm really getting hungry." he said with a dimple on his chin.

"Arno, you are so impressive." said Xenia.

"Awwww….." said Arno.

"Willa, you are so kind." said Xenia.

"Thank you." said Willa.

"Shyler, you're so cute." Xenia told Shyler, tickling his tummy which made him giggle.

"Thank you." said Shyler." His tummy rumbled louder.

"Are you hungry?" asked Willa.

"Yes." Shyler told Willa.

"Do you still love me, Shyler?" Xenia asked like a weenie.

"I do!" giggled Shyler.

"MAKE ME A PIZZA!" cried Arno.

"Okay, okay." said Alexander.

Shyler had a big smile on his face. The next thing Xenia knew there was a pizza machine.

"Mmmmm….pizza….." said Shyler, rubbing his tummy.

"How about a victory screech?" suggested Xenia.

Arno howled, Willa vocalized, and Shyler yodeled.

Shyler's empty tummy rumbled loudly again.

"You're hungry!" said Willa.

"Yes!" said Shyler.

Alexander put sausage on the pizza and Xenia put it down.

"Something on that I don't like!" snorted Arno.

"Some of those toppings are dis-pasteful." grunted Willa.

"I'd like more toppings, please." pleaded Shyler.

He threw the pizza onto his rock. His tummy rumbled again.

"I'm really getting hungry." he said again.

Alexander put a cherry on the ice cream and Xenia put it down on the rock.

"EYAAAAH! YUCK!" exclaimed Arno.

"EWWWWW!" sniffed Willa.

"Uh oh. There's something on that I don't want." explained Shyler.

He threw the pizza onto his rock. His tummy rumbled even louder.

"I'm hungry." he said.

Alexander put cheese on the pizza and chocolate sauce on the ice cream while Xenia put it down.

"MORE TOPPINGS!" sneered Arno.

"Some of those toppings are- EWWWWW!" scoffed Willa.

"YEEEEEE-HA!" cried Shyler.

He grinned as a smile spread across his cheeks while he took his pizza and hopped back to his stone.

Alexander put olives on the pizza and a cherry on the ice cream while Xenia put it down.

"More toppings!" drawled Arno.

"Mmmmmm." said Willa, clicking her tongue.

She took her pizza and hopped back to her stone.

Alexander put cheese, peppers, mushrooms, and sausage while Xenia gave the pizza to Arno.

"Awwww…. my pizza!" said Arno.

He took his pizza and hopped back to his stone.

All trolls started to eat their pizzas. When they finished, Arno burped, Willa had pizza sauce over her body, and Shyler had pizza sauce over his face and he burped while he held his tummy.

When all trolls tummies were nice and full, they were better.

"My tummy is full now." said Shyler.

"Mine is too." said Arno.

"Do I really whistle in my sleep?" asked Shyler shyly.

"Heck yes you do." said Xenia.

Shyler yawned. "Now I'll take a nap."

He closed his eyes and began to sleep.

"Is he holding his tummy?" Xenia asked Alexander.

"Yes." said Alexander.

"Bye, Shyler!" called Xenia.

Shyler was still sleeping.

"Come on you slut. Let's go." said Xenia.

She and Alexander could still see Shyler sleeping. All they could hear were Shyler's snoring and Arno and Willa talking. Then they left.

They arrived at a shelter with two paths.

"Let's go down." said Xenia.

She and Alexander took the lower path and found the Fleens on a tree.

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"What was that noise?" asked Xenia.

"It's me, Romelau." said a Fleen.

Xenia walked closer to the Fleens. Just then, a Fleen with blue hair chased her to the tree branch. Alexander got chased by a Fleen with red hair. Just then, the bees came out of their hive.

Just then, Xenia heard a scared "HELP!" She looked and looked. It was Shyler.

"What's wrong?" asked Xenia.

"Bees!" cried Shyler. "They're bothering me!"

"Come up to the tree branch!" said Xenia.

Shyler went up to the tree branch and stood next to Xenia. The bees chased the Fleens away, transforming into a storm cloud.

"Where have you been?" asked Alexander.

"I was taking a walk after my nap." said Shyler. "I'll get Arno and Willa."

"Bye! We'll meet you, Arno and Willa at Shade Tree!" shouted Xenia.

Shyler climbed down from the tree.

"Come on you whore." Xenia told Alexander.

They left and came to a hotel owned by a squirrel named Ulla.

"Guests? Ah, guests!" said Ulla. "Here's the transporter."

She gave it to Xenia and Alexander. "Bye!"

Xenia went into a bottom door. Alexander tried to get inside with Xenia, but fell down. He tried the door next to Xenia, but it worked! He and Xenia came to a mudball machine. They came on the boards. Xenia tried a blue circle. Suddenly, the board whacked her to the top. Alexander did the same thing as Xenia did with a purple star. Then he and Xenia left. They arrived at Shade Tree.

"We're finally at Shade Tree!" said Xenia.

"Yes we are." answered Alexander.

The three trolls were whistling a happy tune walking around the campsite.

"We're here!" Xenia told the trolls.

"Xenia?" Shyler looked at Xenia blankly.

"I love you!" said Xenia.

She kissed Shyler on the cheek. His face got all red.

"Golly…." said Shyler with a giggle.

"We'll meet you at Bubble Wonder Abyss." Xenia told him.

Shyler grinned peacefully. Then he, Arno, and Willa continued whistling while on their way to Bubble Wonder Abyss. Xenia and Alexander transported back to Shelter Rock.

"Let's go up now." said Xenia.

"Fine…." said Alexander.

Xenia and Alexander arrived at a boat dock.

"Hi Captain Cajun!" said Xenia.

"Welcome to the boat! Now hurry yourselves and find yo' seat!" said Captain Cajun.

Xenia jumped onto a lower seat of the boat. Alexander tried to stand next to Xenia, but Captain Cajun said "Sorry." He launched Alexander in the air and Alexander fell into the pond.

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Xenia.

"Back on shore landlubba." said Captain Cajun, laughing as Alexander got out of the pond, coughing.

"Are you okay?" asked Xenia.

"I'm fine." said Alexander, coughing.

Alexander tried a seat on the top.

"Ah, sure!" said Captain Cajun.

"We're ready." said Xenia.

Captain Cajun started the boat. Xenia and Alexander then arrived at a pond with toads.

"Ohhhh no. Whatever you're thinking, I ain't doing it!" said Bruno, swapping the shapes.

Xenia tried a toad with a pink stripe until the toad brought her to the other side. Alexander tried a green stripe and did the same thing as Xenia did. Then he and Xenia left. They arrived at a stone replica.

"Let's do this." said Xenia. She tried a stone on the top side.

Alexander tried a stone next to Xenia and the stones led them back to Shade Tree.

"Now let's go to Zoombiniville!" said Xenia.

She and Alexander arrived at a cave with a lion.

"Let's go before the gate closes." Xenia told Alexander.

Xenia tried a left stone and Alexander tried a right stone. Then they arrived at a mirror machine.

"Let's go." said Xenia." She tried a bob hair, a blue nose, propellers, and sleepy eyes. And it worked!

Alexander did the same thing as Xenia did with shaggy hair, a purple nose, two wheels, and sunglasses. Then he and Xenia arrived at Bubble Wonder Abyss, just in time to see the pizza trolls.

"Careful!" cried Xenia. "There is a vanishing spot where you'll drown!"

Alexander just sighed. Xenia tried the upper arrow, and made it to the trolls!

"Xenia! You're here!" cried Willa.

"You made it!" said Arno.

"I love you, Shyler." said Xenia.

"I love you, too." said Shyler.

Alexander tried to cross the upper arrow, but he was about to go into the vanishing spot.

"Uh-oh." said Alexander.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he fell into the vanishing spot.

"Alexander, no!" screamed Xenia! "I have to save him!"

The trolls left as Xenia transported herself back to Zoombini Isle. She found Alexander lying motionlessly on the floor, his eyes closed. She carried him and transported to Zoombiniville.

"Alexander is dead!" screamed Xenia. She began to cry.

Tears streamed down the troll's cheeks as they watched her. Just then, a sparkle glowed around Alexander. Alexander's eyes slowly opened. Then the trolls mouths opened. Then Alexander coughed.

"Xenia?" said Alexander.

"Oh, Alexander, you're back!" cried Xenia. She put her arms around Alexander.

Xenia turned to Shyler.

"Shyler, will you marry me?" she asked him.

"I do!" blushed Shyler. He and Xenia kissed each other.

"Awwww…." said Arno and Willa.

"That's nice…" commented Alexander.

Later that day, Xenia and Shyler were married. Xenia rubbed Shyler's tummy to make him smile. She made him a pizza. She listened to him sing and play his accordion. And she danced with him. You know, it is a love story, after all.

THE END

Voice Cast:

Rick Jones as Arno the French Troll/Imagenous/Fleens/Narrator at Shade Tree

Tom Kenny as Allergic Cliff #1/Narrator at Shelter Rock

Jeff Bennett as Allergic Cliff #2/Onyx

Carlos Alazraqui as Shyler the Italian Troll/Captain Cajun/Fleens

Russi Taylor as Ferrous/Ulla

Tress MacNeille as Crystal/Fleens

Scott McNeil as Bruno/Fleens

Richard Ian Cox as Narrator

Kath Soucie as Willa/Fleens


End file.
